Kuroshiroshitsuji
by Gelmra
Summary: Idea


A/N: Uhm... this... story... ah whatever.

Kuroshitsuji - Shiroshitsuji

Prologue:

I wasn't actually sleeping - and Sebastian probably knew that. It was hard to sleep, and I always woke up early. Effects of having your parents get burned to death and then get abducted by some sort of sick cult - I felt a bitter taste in my mouth as I thought about it, but it's all in the past now. As I lay tiredly, enjoying my bed and it's soft comfortable pillows and blankets - Sebastian opens the door carelessly, seemingly aware of the fact that I am awake, but pretending to be oblivious - I could tell because of how his footsteps moved closer to the window rather than just handing me my tea all knowingly.

"Wake up master Phantomhive!" Sebastian pauses in the middle of his sentence as he rips the blinds open, "Wake up and - smell the ashes." I nearly wince at the term but continue to keep my cool and slowly sit up, feeling bitter that I have to wait another day on this wretched planet before I get my revenge - even still, as I sniff the air I cannot help but feel amused by how I can smell ashes and something burnt.

"Sebastian..." I growl - I hated how Sebastian was always so literal... and when he first became my butler he had always been cold and never told a joke... it was annoying... but him actually telling a joke is even more annoying - at least that's what I tell myself, so I don't feel attached to a demon.

"Yes, young master?" He handed me my tea and I raised the cup to my lips - the sipped it. Earl Grey, quality was decent, heat was warm, and taste was also 'fair'. Sebastian also put in the correct amount of sugar.

"Why does something smell burnt?" I ask, genuinely curious - but masking my stupid and childish curiosity behind another sip of my tea.

Sebastian smiles, "There is a dead person in our drive way... as far as I am concerned. He fell from sub-orbit."

With that blunt statement I nearly choke - but I do manage to force the tea down, and the right way at that. "What?!" I raised my voice a few pitches above the average.

"Would you like to see it or yourself? I borrowed the broom from Mey-rin... if you'd like to poke it." He states, a faint smile begins to form on his face.

I smirk slightly, "I, the great Earl Phantomhive - Poke a dead body in my drive way?" I asked proudly, "Such pathetic and juvenile things are beneath me." I state and sit up, and allow my butler to dress me in a pair of my regular clothes - but the jacket has to be blue - and the boots have to be high-heels... I can't stand being called short or 'too little' for the position of earl.

After a few minutes, Sebastian finishes dressing me and I exit the room, and he follows me to the main porch and finally out to our front yard - and despite having doubts about the driveway and dead guy... I see a corpse laying face down on the driveway. Then as if it knew I just arrived, this corpse rose it's head and looked directly at me - those piercing eyes glowed bright magenta, but not as bright as the lustrous white hair. I don't know why but I knew what those strong eyes were asking of me, and I walked down the first few steps to my driveway and ultimately toward the boy. Not really caring about my own personal well-being.

Suddenly - with a flash of black in my peripheral and as a second passes, I see Sebastian take the bottom of his boot and I close my eyes...

SMASH!

When I opened them Sebastian missed, and the White-haired boy disappeared... suddenly I feel hot inside, and my skin feels cold in comparison.

"Hello." I looked for the source of the voice at first - but it sounds like a whisper echoing smoothly throughout my head. "I am inside you..." It whispers creepily, sending a chill crawling up my spine.

"Young Master... do not make any sudden movements." Sebastian states to me, but he continues to stare at me - he opens his mouth, unsure of what to say - and I honestly feel really uncomfortable as the warm feeling begins to leave me, the same being who whispered into my head patted me on the shoulder and Sebastian's gaze finally changed. He frowned because of aggrivation.

"So... demon, this human is under your contract and I am about to interfere because you tried to stomp on my face... a solid form of perfection." As this being stands with their hand on my shoulder, I can't help but swallow because of the choked feeling in my throat.

"It was a precaution. All fallen angels are supposed to die when they fall... why didn't you?"

"For starters... I wasn't banished to hell, and I didn't want to die without a bit of fun... now..." The Angel rose his hand and planted it against my chest - then the heat made me scream.

The excruciating pain of burning your finger on the stove times a hundred was what I felt on my chest and I wanted to faint - but as soon as my vision started to fade to black, I could see Sebastian grab the Angel by the throat.

"Ah, ah, ah..." The Angel raised a finger and grinned.

"What did you do to my-"

I blacked out.


End file.
